prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Aoki Reika
is one of the main Cures in Smile Pretty Cure!. With her elegant demeanor, she is an awe-inspiring yet kind girl. As vice-head of the Student Council and now president, she is very reliable. Though she does not get angry at other's carelessness, she can be the most frightening one of all when she does get angry. She is part of the archery team in school. Her alter ego is . Personality When first introduced, Reika is shown as elegant and quiet, but also quite understanding. She is quite modest, and hates to put anyone through trouble, going so far as to initially refuse any help. Reika is also quite calm and patient, not even out off a bit when the other girls told her about Pretty Cure, and tried to spare their feelings even when refusing their original request to become a Pretty Cure with them. She is very responsible and hard working on her studies, her clubs and as a Pretty Cure. When Reika was revealed to truly be a Pretty Cure, she was the most accepting of any of them, being the only one that wasn't surprised at all. She showed she was naturally calm and focused in battle, barely breaking a sweat when defeating her first Akanbe. She also occasionally displays an obsession with finding her "path" in life, and appears to take her Pretty Cure duties quite seriously. She also takes it seriously trying to find an answer or what to do to (achieve something) She doesn't seem to get scared easily like in Ep. 28, when everyone was scared, except for Yayoi when she was excited to see a ghost, Reika was calm and a little surprised. Relationships Hoshizora Miyuki - Reika seems to be a bit surprised at Miyuki's air-headed nature, but shares a nice friendship with her. Reika enjoys Miyuki's helpfulness. Midorikawa Nao - She is childhood friends with Reika and very close to her as she was there when Nao became a big sister. Coincidentally, their relationship is similar to Karen and KomachifromYes! Pretty Cure 5(GoGo) as well as share the same colors as them. Sometimes when Nao gets scared, she will cling to her. Irie - Reika seems to be good friends with the president since they are on the student council. She appreciates the good things he does. History Childhood When little, she became friends with Nao. She was there when (possibly) Keita was born. While staring at him asleep, Nao told Reika that she'll become a good older sister. Reika still remembers this recollection. Meeting Miyuki Reika first met Miyuki at Miyuki's class presentation, where Akane introduced Miyuki to her as "Miss Popular". A few days later, Miyuki saw Reika watering the flowers, where Miyuki was in awe of her kindness and selflessness, describing her as a "water fairy". She, along with Akane, Yayoi, and Nao, asked her to become a Pretty Cure with them. However, Reika kindly refused. Miyuki followed Reika and found out that, as Vice President, she was supposed to do a read aloud for the children at the Primary School. Miyuki and the other Cures offered their abilities to help make the presentation. Becoming Cure Beauty At the read along, Majorina showed up and ruined it, turning everything into a Bad End. She then tranformed a crafted mirror into an Akanbe, which then cloned intself into nine clones. Each of the Cures tried to guess which one was real but they all guessed wrong and became too exhausted to continue. Reika snapped out of her catatonic state just in time. When she went to defend her friends, she transformed into Cure Beauty. Without stopping to even think about what was happening, Reika used her sharp wit to decide which one was real and proceeded to destroy it. After Majorina left, they resume the play and Reika accepted becoming a Pretty Cure. Collecting Decors In Episode 6, they succeeded in bringing together the Pretty Cures and when asked Candy what to do, Candy was paralyzed and said she don't know shocking everybody. Just then, a book flew in, and like in Episode 1, the book crashes in her face and Pop, Candy's big brother, comes out (and in the right time) to tell the Pretty Cures what their destiny is. He gives the Decor Décor to the girls and showed them the Magical Library. He tells the story about the Bad End Kingdom. In Episode 11, they were turned tiny by Majorina's inventions. They did many obstacles trying to find a way to get Candy. One of the obstacles of her idea was using the Umbrella Decor to fall gently to the ground from a window. When they meet the bugs and insects, she tries to help Nao with her problems and introduced the world of bugs and insects to her in a different light that Nao understands. In Episode 12, she came up to find Candy after she ran away. She tried to help her with her problems, but Candy ran until she captured by Wolfrun. The Blue Nose Akanbe was too powerful for the Cures, until Candy unleashed the Miracle Decors and the Pretty Cures gains their tiara mode to use their group attack, "Rainbow Healing". In Episode 13 and 14, the Pretty Cures went to a class trip to Kyoto and Osaka. In Kyoto, everyone got good fortunes except for Miyuki for her fortune is "Great Curse" and encounters many bad things happening to her and her friends making her happiness go to its limit. When Akaoni came and made a blue-nosed akanbe with a bad fortune, it made Miyuki's luck worse and lost her Smile Pact to activate Rainbow Healing and blames herself and her curse for her friends injuries, but the Pretty Cures said that they were blessed around her and Cure Happy now happy and found her Smile Pact and together defeated the Blue-nosed Akanbe. After the fight, Miyuki thanked her friends for having her luck and happiness back and saw a couple of Maiko and took a picture with them making it the best thing that happened to Miyuki. When Miyuki and the Pretty Cures visited Kyoto nexted and plan to go to Kyoto Castle, Nakanoshima, and the Tennouji Zoo. Akane explained about the food there and Rieka is interested into eating takoyaki. Visiting Kyoto Castle, Reika became the guide telling the history of the Kyoto Castle. Candy asked Miyuki and Yayoi to tie her hair resulting being separated by Akane, Nao, and Reika. They went around Kyoto to the places the Pretty Cures planned while Rieka, Akane, and Nao were looking for them and going to the same places they went to. Miyuki, Yayoi, and Candy visited the Tower and looked out the window until Majorina appeared and turned the tower into an Akanbe with Miyuki, Yayoi and Candy trapped and shaken. Luckily, Cure Sunny, Cure March and Cure Beauty used the butterfly decor and tired the Akanbe until they got the girls out and defeated the Akanbe. They went to eat takoyaki where Reika managed to get her first bite and went back with their classmates and went home happily. The next episode, she made a ceramic tea cup written the Japanese word "Gratitude" for her mother for mothers day and her mother was happy for this gift from her daughter. In Episode 16, it shows her daily schedule on mornings jogging with her brother and making Bento with her mother. At school, she had the highest grades while all the other Pretty Cures failed in each. She was asked by Miyuki why she study hard even though they (to the cures suggestion) have no use for the future. Reika couldn't figure it out. The next day, she asked her grandfather for help and tells him her problems about feeling studying isn't her motivation and joining Council, archery club, and becoming a Pretty Cure without her own will and was asked by students. She never started to do something what she wants freely. Her grandfather said she should give up all her things and quit the school council, class committee, archery club, studying, and even being Pretty Cure to find her own path. At school, she announced to everyone that she is quitting everything, shocking everyone. After the commotion, Nao announced Reika should take a break and think what she wants to do. Her family decides to cancel their Daily schedule with her and tells her to do what she wants. Wondering what she wants to do, she tries to follow the Pretty Cures on what they do and amazed on the hard work they wanted to do. She confess her thoughts to Candy about how the Cures do things what they want and she doesn't have one. Candy cheered her up that she Suddenly when an Akanbe appeared, the Pretty Cures tries to fight without Reika, but it was a textbook Akanbe and loses to each to its questions. Finally, Reika transform into Beauty and manages to answer the Akanbe problems. She tells them that she learned many things from the Cures lives and realizes that she wants study to learn many things so she could one day find her path and it is now her way of wanting to do. She defeats the Akanbe with Beauty Blizzard and free the Cures. She soon gives advice to the Cures how to improve their studies and goes continues her daily life. In Episode 22, Pop came back to tell the Pretty Cures that they have one more Decor to revive the Royale Queen. When they told him about Tanbata festival, Pop told them a holiday they celebrate from Märchenland that the natives laid out candles and wished on a shooting star, hoping that Pegasus would grant their wishes. The girls began to hang their tanzaku on the bamboo tree and Miyuki decided to use the Star Decor piece as part of the decorations. When they went to the Park to see the stars, an Akanbe attacked and the Pretty Cures managed to defeat it and get the last Decor, but was quickly stolen by Joker and he kidnapped Candy and disappeared while his laugh echoed and the Pretty Cures called out Candy's name. Going to Bad End Kingdom and Pierrot's Revival The Pretty Cures were sad about Candy's kidnapping. Miyuki discovered they still have one Decor they used for the tanabata decoration and decided to go to Märchenland to go to Bad End Kingdom to rescue Candy and the Decor Decor. When the Cures traveled to Märchenland, there were no one around and Joker appeared to fight them. The Pretty Cure transformed, but were defeated by him and have their Bad energy absorbed because he needs the Cures Bad Energy so Pierrot could revive and left with the Cures hopeless. The Cures don't know what to do and Miyuki suggest they separate to think about what is most important to them. When Miyuki and the gang were by themselves and each think about it, they read the tanzaku that Candy had written about them. With their resolve strength, the girls united and prepare to venture to the Bad End Kingdom and promise to rescue Candy and and everyone will return home safely. When they went to Bad End Kingdom, the commanders, Wolfrun, Akaoni, Majorina and Joker were waiting for them. While the other Cures were fighting the 3 commanders, Joker tried to stop Happy but Beauty and Pop battled him instead and Joker was quite impressed by her strength and intelligence All the Cures were almost defeated, but when they remembered their promise, Beauty and the Pretty Cures pumped their adrenaline and powers allowing her to have a strong Beauty Blizzard and defeated Joker, but he managed to escape. As the Cures united and put the last Decor in the Decor Decor they recovered, but they find it doesn't seem to do anything with all the Decors inside, Emperor Pierrot reveals himself. Just as the Cures are overwhelmed by Pierrot's power, the Decor Decór glows and the Cures are contacted by the Queen of Märchenland, who grants them the power of the Princess Candles, allowing them to evolve into their new Princess Forms and defeat Pierrot. Going back to Märchenland The Cures traveled back to Märchenland and met Royale Queen (and surprised that she was big). Unfortunately she was still in stone and nothing happened. When they got out of the castle, Miyuki and the girls met the first inhabitants they meet were the soldiers, but were scared of the girls because were human. Pop turned Miyuki and the cures into fairies. Miyuki thought they should add a signature phrase behind their sentences like Candy and made the phrases for them. While Pop researched why the Queen wasn't revived, Miyuki, Candy, and the four other Cures decided to take a tour around Märchenland. They saw characters from stories and doing the scenes from the stories like Red Riding Hood and Ali-Baba and the 40 Thieves. While watching, Miyuki tripped and fell on a hill, but rescued by Puss in Boots and played with the inhabitants. While Pop was researching in the library, the girls were enjoying the sights of the village. When they arrived at a house made of candies, they went to eat it. Puss wanted to get a candy and Miyuki tried to helped him until she sneezed causing everyone to revert their human forms. The fairies were afraid at first but Miyuki gave Puss the candy he tried to get and soon the fairies realize they are nice and accepted them. They heard about the Miracle jewels from the fairies that they would grant any wish. Candy said that Joker was talking about them when she was captured. Suddenly, Wolfrun appeared for the Miracle Jewels and absorbed the bad energy from the Fairies. The Pretty Cures transformed and Wolfrun used the super red nosed Akanbe and it was too powerful for the Cures and almost defeated, but heard the fairies despair and stood up again. Suddenly the Princess Candles reappeared again and they transformed to Princess Form. They defeated the Akanbe using Rainbow Burst and it released two Cure Decor pieces. After Wolfurun retreated, the girls heard Royale Queen's voice and headed back to the castle. Royale Queen was speaking through telepathy and explained that the original Cure Decor pieces which was supposed to revive her was instead given to Pegasus, so that the girls could attain Princess Form. She also informed them that Pierrot is still alive and they had to gather more Cure Decor pieces to revive her. Everyone was troubled with the thought of more battle, but Miyuki encouraged everyone to work harder and revive Royale Queen. They then said goodbye to the fairies as the girls and Candy returned to the human world. Back in Earth, It was summer and was helping Nao with shaved ice store and next door was Akane's Okonomiyaki and soon Nao and Akane started rivalry between them while the games they play, Rieka and Miyuki enjoy, Nao and Akane makes a competition. Then next episode Miyuki and Candy join up with the girls for the summer festival where Reika shows her ability on catching goldfish. Candy was so excited that she got lost and became a prize. The Pretty Cures soon found and won her and had a great time watching the fireworks. The Smile Cures went to Hoshizora Tae's house near the city. Miyuki was influenced to all of the Japanese stories by her grandmother and gotten her high and strong happiness from her. Miyuki asked why she couldn't live in the city. Tae told her she loves the countryside and she has a secret treasure she refuse to tell Miyuki. The next morning, the girls were helping with the vegetables with Tae until Wolfrun came to cool off the heat. Tae called it cute and Miyuki and the girls did not laugh causing Wolfrun to cast a Bad End spell on Tae, but Tae wasn't effected because she believes in happiness just like Miyuki causing Wolfrun and the girls shocked. When Tae went back to the house, the Pretty Cures transformed and fought the Akanbe. Just as the girls were down and the Akanbe was going to fire the house with Cure Happy wanting it to don't destroy the house wanting to protect her grandmother treasure. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind caused the blast to disappear and the Akanbe blown off. Cure Happy was surprised and wondered if a Tengu from Tae's stories protected the house and destroyed the blast. All of the Cures then go to their Princess form and destroyed the Akanbe with Rainbow Burst. Everything was back to normal and Tae came out and gave out drinks. A gentle gust of wind blew them and Tae claimed the mountains is thanking for something the girls had done. Miyuki then told Tae it is their secret and they all laughed after that. Summer was almost over and Miyuki went to school where Nao was being a scaring cat from reading a scary book. Miyuki was not good with scary stories and Akane suggested they go around the school explore some rumors of strange sightings in their school. While walking through it, Majorina turned the school into an Akanbe, with Majorina go into her Ultra form and several, mini Akanbe produced by the school itself. When they got out of the Akanbe school, they purified by using Princess Form and Rainbow Burst. When walking home from school, Reika reminded them of their summer home works and tuition which Miyuki claimed it is more scarier than ghosts. The next episode/day, The girls met with their teacher, Sasaki Sensei who reminded them to complete their homework before school starts. Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi and Nao got worried as they had not finished theirs. Candy and Miyuki found a strange dice and roll it. Everyone got sucked into a strange world and saw the commanders in and they told the Pretty Cures if they don't finish by 6:30, they'll be stuck forever. Cure Beauty does a swimming game, but there was a shark in the water, so she used her mind and turned the water into ice using Beauty Blizzard and skated her way to the end and win. All of the Pretty Cures manage to win all games, but one. They have to remain happy at the end of the ride in the ferris wheel. When they got on, they saw an image of Sasaki Sensei scolding them for not doing their summer work. All of them were now depressed seeing this, except Cure Beauty and Candy. Beauty encouraged them and would help them when it is over. From the encouragement from Beauty, they remained happy and won the game. After beating the Akanbe, got out of the game and doing their homework... they didn't complete all of it and get an extra lesson by Sasaki Sensei and all of them are now depressed of getting what they deserved. In the next episode, all of them didn't get to go overseas during summer. Miyuki always wanted to go to see a Real castle and others want to see places they dreamed of. They took advantage of the Magical Library and gone to many places they dreamed of going starting with going to France to see a Castle. After seeing all the places they wanted to go, their last stop was the Amazon River. While on the boat ride, Akaoni attacked and summoned Piranha Akanbe and ate Candy. It was too hard for them to swim, but Candy used the Dolphin Decor and turned them all to Mermaids. When Peace used Peace Thunder causing a big shock for the Akanbe and the Pretty Cures. They manage to defeat the Akanbe and collected the last 2 Decors. Back at the Magic Library, when putting the Decors into the Decor Decor, appeared was a mysterious clock. Cure Beauty "Snowing, falling and gathering, a noble heart! Cure Beauty!" しんしんと降りつもる清き心！キュアビューティ！ Shinshin to furitsumoru kiyoki kokoro! Kyua Byūti! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Reika. Cure Beauty has the power of Ice. That makes her able to freeze wind, making ice sword for herself. Her name is an allusion to how princesses, common main characters in fairy tales, tend to be beautiful. One of her basic attacks is Beauty Blizzard. In the Episode 12, she gains the Miracle Jewel Decors to transform her into Tiara Mode '''and combine her power with the other cures to use their group attack, Rainbow Healing. In Episode 23. she gained a Decor to transform her into her '''Princess Mode and have the Princess Candle to combine her power with the other Pretty Cures to perform their second group attack, Rainbow Burst. Along with the other four Smile! Cures, Cure Beauty can summon a huge rainbow shield or barrier in the movie "Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Friends of the Future!". This is further enhanced by Fu-chan's last bit of power. In Episode 32, she performs the third group Attack, Royal Rainbow Burst with other Princess Cures, and with help of Princess Candles and Royal Clock. Princess Beauty After receiving the Blue Snow Crystal Princess Decor and Princess Candle, Reika can transform into her princess form named "Princess Beauty!" She transforms by putting the Blue Snow Crystal Princess Decor in the Princess Candle and yelling out "Pegasus, Grant Us The Power!" With the other Smile Cures in their Princess Form, they can perform the group attack called Rainbow Burst. Appearance Reika has long dark blue hair worn in a princess cut with small blue clips. Her eyes are a shade of dark blue. When doing sports, she ties her hair up in a high ponytail. Her casual outfits consists of a long pale blue dress with blue lining, a long-sleeved blue jacket top, blue socks, and light blue/white heeled boots. Her summer outfit consists of a light blue/white dress with short sleeves and light blue shoes. She wears her school uniform with a blue tie and a loose pale blue top over it. As Cure Beauty, Reika has light blue hair with straight bangs and two long strands held with yellow barrettes framing the sides of her face. Her back hair is cut in two layers, with the top layer short and the bottom layer extending down to her knees in 4 thick segments. Her tiara has two angel wings attached at the sides, and she wears it in the center of her head. Her outfit is mainly blue, with dark blue lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are double-layered with a long frilly piece below, and the bow at her chest is loose and slightly drooping, with a small frilly piece behind it. Her back of her top is split into two coat-tails, and her skirt has a frilly layer underneath it. Her arm protectors are short with dark blue ribbons at the wrists. Her boots are knee-length with blue at the top and dark blue decorative ribbons. In Tiara mode, her white tiara is replaced by a golden crown worn in the center of her head. The centerpiece of her tiara is a blue diamond, and the angel wings at the sides of her tiara turn golden as well. Her white angel wing earrings are replaced by gold ribbon-shaped earrings with blue hearts in the center. In her Princess form, she wears a pale blue dress with a giant bow in the back over her Cure uniform with a blue and light-blue-striped bow on her chest. Her hair and bangs grows longer and top layer of her hair becomes spiky and more voluminous. Her usual white tiara is replaced with the gold crown from Tiara mode and the two wing-like ornaments glow yellow-gold. There is also a golden halo-like light around her head. The ribbons around her wrist become slightly wider. The tips of her boots, the heels, and the lining on top of them become a shade lighter. Attacks Beauty Blizzard - Cure Beauty charges her Smile Pact with spirit until it glows. When this happens, the Smile Pact becomes snow and is compressed into a ball, gathering on her right hand. With her free hand, she creates a snowflake and both the ball and snowflake are combined into one. Cure Beauty, then, releases a beam of ice at her enemies. Beauty Blizzard Arrow - The upgrade version of Beauty Blizzard. Thunder Blizzard - Her combination attack with Cure Peace used in episode 47. Rainbow Healing '''-is the group attack, which appears on episode 12, and once the Cures gain the Miracle Jewel Decor, and all are on '''Tiara Mode, they are capable on defeating the Blue Nosed Akanbe Rainbow Burst -is the second group attack, which appears on episode 23, the attack could be done with the Princess Candle, and also when they are on Princess Mode, and they are capable on defeating the enemy. Royal Rainbow Burst '-is the third group attack, which appears on episode 32, you need the Princess Candle, and the Royal Clock, and when they are on Princess mode, they are capable on doing the attack Although the name is unknown, another attack is done with her friends, as Cure Beauty can summon a huge rainbow shield or barrier in the movie "Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Friends of the Future!". This is further enhanced by Fu-chan's last bit of power. Etymology ' : 青 means "blue," while 木 means "wood" or "tree." Reika (れいか):''' - Reika has many meanings. One is 蕾香 which is a reference to Beauty's power over ice. In Episode 19, it was revealed that her grandfather Soutarou gave her the kanji name 麗華, which means "beautiful and elegant", in hopes that she will grow up to have such a personality, which she did. Her name means, "beautiful blue wood." or "elegant blue tree." Songs Reika's voice actor, '''Nishimura Chinami, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Fukuen Misato, who voices Hoshizora Miyuki, Tano Asami, who voices Hino Akane, Kanemoto Hisako, who voices Kise Yayoi, and Inoue Marina, who voices Midorikawa Nao. *Anata no kagami (Your Mirror) *The Path Continuing into Tomorrow Duets *Saikou no sumairu (The Best Smile) (Along with Fukuen Misato, Tano Asami, Kanemoto Hisako, and Inoue Marina) *Rainbow Colored Every Day (Along with Kanemoto Hisako, and Inoue Marina) Trivia *In her introductory speech, Cure Beauty says "shinshin", which is the onomatopoeia equivalent of "snow falling and piling up" in Japanese. *Incidentally, Reika's name in kanji (麗華) can also be read as "Urara", the name of one of the Cures from Yes! Pretty Cure 5. *Cure Beauty is the first Cure to have control over ice, though in some way her attack resembles Frozen brothers from the 2nd movie of Max Heart. *Reika shares her voice actress with Dark Dream. **Coincidentally, her voice actor, Chinami Nishimura's theme song for Cure Beauty is called, "Anata no Kagami"/"Your Mirror" *Despite her otherwise immaculate appearance, Reika often has a strand of hair out of place. *She is the first Pretty Cure to understand her Cure powers for the first time. *Reika has a personality close to Fuji Shusuke from the Prince of Tennis. *Reika is the seventh Pretty Cure Pretty with the elderly person in the family. *Both Reika and Hanasaki Tsubomi like flowers. *Reika shows many similarities with Minazuki Karen from Yes! Pretty Cure 5: **Both are in their school's student council (Karen is the president while Reika is the vice-president). **Both now president of their schools student Council. **Both have blue as their theme color. **Both have connections to archery: Reika is in the school archery team & has an attack called Beauty Blizzard Arrow and Cure Aqua has an attack named Sapphire Arrow. **Both have great intelligence or are the smartest of their groups. **Both are very respected and popular at their respective schools. **Both have polite and calm personalities. **Water and ice are the same substance in different states, so their powers are similar as well. **Both have a strand of hair hanging over one of their shoulders. **Both are the fifth Cure of their respective groups. **They both can create bow and arrow with their powers. ** Both can also create Sword using their powers. *It is shown on Reika's profile that she has an older brother who practice judo, her father (not seen in the show) is an artist and her mother practice aikido. * She is the only Cure who had her character song played in this season (Episode 43). *Reika appeared as Cure Beauty to give the 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 22 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Gallery Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Cures